Violet's Story
by Kitko Hime
Summary: If anybody read the Field Guide "Secrets of the Clans," then they know that Barley had a sister named Violet and they were once part of BloodClan. This is the short story of her trip to find her brother again from her point of view.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as my brother, the only family I had, ran into the forest. The cat next to me, Fuzz, seemed nice enough, but he wasn't my brother. Suddenly, a large twoleg bent down over me. I winced when he picked me up, but was too weak to fight. As he entered the twoleg nest, I blacked out.

When I woke, I was lying in a warm nest with stretchy white stuff wrapped around my stomach. I didn't know where I was or how I was still alive. All I knew was that my brother was gone and I was no longer part of BloodClan.

When I tried to sit up, the cat named Fuzz rushed over to me. "You shouldn't be moving. You were hurt really bad. What happened, anyway? Justbarley left before he could explain why you were hurt."

I turned my head away. "I don't want to talk about it. And his name is Barley. Not Justbarley. He's my brother and now I'll probably never see him again."

Fuzz looked puzzled for a second. "So his name is just Barley. Not Justbarley. Oh, that makes more sense! And just so you know, when you get better, I'll help you look for him if you want."

I looked up at him and almost told him that I would like that, but then I changed my mind. What if BloodClan found us while we were looking? There was no way I could expose Fuzz to that life. I shook my head before responding, "No. I appreciate the offer, but if the cats that tried to kill me find out I'm still alive, I'll never be safe, and neither will you."

He looked shocked for a second before nodding. "I noticed those looked like claw marks, but who would do that to you?"

I hissed in annoyance. "It was my own brothers. Not Barley. He was the nicest to me and took care of me, but Hoot and Jumper always were malicious. Actually, I guess they call themselves Snake and Ice now. It's all the same."

Fuzz jumped back. "You're brothers did this to you? How could they? I thought family meant everything! How could they hurt you and leave you for your brother to try and save?"

I laughed without humor. "I wasn't supposed to live. If they knew I was alive, they would probably come and kill me now. They don't like for things to go wrong." I sighed. "They were only following orders. Our leader, Scourge, does not allow cats to live in groups, unless it's a mother with young kits. When it was discovered that Barley and I were living together, they tried to punish him by killing me. Obviously they failed, but they must never know that."

Fuzz listened in horror to my story. I knew that his soft kittypet life was nothing like the life my brother and I had lived. I struggled to my feet. "Thank you for the help, but I should really be going now. I don't want to cause problems for you or your twoleg."

Fuzz jumped to his feet when I made my way towards the flap leading outside. "You can't leave! Barley asked me to take care of you! You can be safe here. No BloodClan cat has to know you survived if you don't want them to!"

I stared at the flap that led out of the twoleg nest for a moment before turning and padding back to the nest and lying back down. That was my first day with Fuzz and his twolegs.


	2. Chapter 2

Many Moons Later

I padded into the kitchen when I heard the sound of the fridge opening. Hopefully there would be tuna for supper. Fuzz bounded in and nuzzled my cheek. "Is it breakfast time already? How are the kits?"

I purred. Fuzz and I had grown very close sense his twoleg was taking care of me permanently. Now I was expecting my first litter, and he was the father. I had decided early on that I would become a kittypet if it meant that I would no longer have to live under Scourge's rules. Honestly, kittypet life suited me. I had all the food I could ever want and a mate who loved me in Fuzz.

I padded up to the bowl where the twoleg was pouring our food. It turned out to indeed be tuna, so I moved over to let Fuzz have a little. I didn't eat much, so he always got a portion of mine, even if it meant our twoleg got mad at us.

When we finished, we padded into another room and curled up together. He groomed my ears and purred while I began to drift off into a nap.

When I woke again, Fuzz was nowhere to be seen. I found him outside sitting on the fence looking out towards the new thunderpaths. When I approached, he purred and twined his tail with mine. "I've always wondered what it would be like to live in the forest before it was destroyed. No roof over your head and no twoleg to feed you every day. It must be harsh."

I shook my head. "I never lived in the forest. Just here in twoleg place. That was bad enough, but at least there was always enough food. As long as Bone didn't steal it from him Barley always brought back plenty of food for us. I never really had to hunt."

Fuzz nodded. "I've never had to hunt for myself. I came to this twoleg as a kit and have been here all of my life. I never even realized there was more to the world than my backyard until I was big enough to jump up here. I've always wondered, but I've never been able to make myself leave."

Suddenly there was a commotion in the yard next to us. "My kits! Oh my kits! How could they do this!" We jumped down next to the cat that was yowling and tried to calm her down enough to tell us what happened. "The nofurs took my kits! They barely had their eyes open! Oh how will they survive!"

I looked at Fuzz in panic. "What if they take our kits? I can't let them do that. I want my kits to be safe."

He shook his head. "I've heard of this happening, but I never thought it was true. Surely our twoleg wouldn't do that?"

We bounded back over the fence, then settled down in a corner of the yard. "I can't stay here if they are going to take away my kits."

Fuzz nodded. "If we want to stop that, we're going to have to leave. And we need to leave now before you are too close to kitting."

I looked at him in shock. "What about food? How are we going to eat without a steady source of food?"

He thought for a moment. "Why don't we go and find your brother? I know he said he was going to the other side of the forest. Maybe he found a place where a nice twoleg would take care of him. If we can find him, maybe he'll be able to help us."

I felt my mouth fall open. "Of course! It would be perfect! We would have to travel past the new thunderpath, but I think we could make it."

"Then it's agreed? We leave first thing in the moring?" I nodded and we made our way to the kitchen to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, we ate as much as we could and made our way out into the garden. "Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously. He nodded and we jumped over the fence and headed towards the new thunderpath. "I wonder what happened to BloodClan. I haven't scented Scourge or Bone in a long time."

Fuzz shrugged. "Who cares? They aren't bothering us, so we may as well not worry about it. We need to try and get as far as we can today. We don't know for sure that either of us will be able to feed ourselves. I've never had to hunt for myself and I know you didn't hunt all that much before Barley brought you to me."

I nodded and we continued to twoleg place. When we finally reached the edge, Fuzz stopped and gazed out towards the ruined forest. "I can't believe this used to be pure forest," he stated hesitantly. "I wonder where Barley went. He said he was going to the other side of the forest, so we should probably head that way," he flicked his tail towards the ruined moorland.

I nodded again. "If we can get past the twoleg thunderpath, we may be able to pick up his scent."

Fuzz glanced sideways at me. "Do you think you'll recognize his scent?"

My fur bristled. "Of course I'll remember my own brother's scent! He took care of me for moons," I hissed. "Just like I'll never forget what my other brothers did to me."

Fuzz licked my cheek comfortingly. "Don't worry; they'll never bother you again."

I leaned against him and we began our trek across the scarred forest.

The sun was high in the sky by the time we reached the thunderpath. Fuzz was tired and I was shaking with exhaustion. "I can't go any farther today," I mewed quietly. I knew Fuzz was alarmed by how exhausted I had become in such a short time, but I was too tired to care.

He nodded. "Let's rest here for a little while. After you've recovered your strength, we can find a place to sleep tonight. Maybe go a little bit farther."

I raised my head. "We really should keep going. I'm already hungry and I know you must be as well. We need to get across the thunderpath today."

Fuzz shook his head. "I don't think you could go much farther. Much less cross the thunderpath. You rest and I'll go find us some food and a place to sleep." By the time he had finished speaking, I was already drifting off.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to Fuzz nuzzling my cheek. "We need to move on. The thunderpath is quiet, so now would be a good time to cross."

I lumbered out of my nest and to my feet and we set off across the short distance to the thunderpath. I had vague memories of moving camps the night before and the roar of monsters on the thunderpath, but I was still half asleep and only followed Fuzz.

We arrived at the thunderpath long before I was ready. Fuzz nuzzled my cheek again before dashing across the thunderpath. Just as he reached the other side, a monster roared past in front of me.

I jumped back, waited for it to get quiet again, then started across. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I gasped and stumbled the last few steps, crashing into the waiting Fuzz."

"The kits! They're coming! Now!" I hissed in pain. I saw the panic in Fuzz's eyes, but the he led me to a low hanging bush.

The next little while was a whirl of pain before I passed out.

When I woke, four little bundles of fur were suckling at my stomach. Two were a pale ginger like me, but the other two had long gray fur like their father. I purred and Fuzz appeared at the entrance to the makeshift den.

"They're beautiful. The two ginger ones and one of the gray ones are toms." He rested his tail on the last gray kit. "This is the only she-kit. What are we going to name them? I was thinking I would kind of like to name the gray tom Flick. You can name the other three if you want."

I purred and licked his cheek. "The two ginger kits should be Streak and Jumper. I want at least part of my other two brothers to stay with me, though I hope Jumper doesn't follow in his namesake's paws." I gazed at the only she-kit. "I'm not sure what to name her."

He thought for a moment. "Why don't we name her Thunder? After all, she was born right next to a thunderpath." I purred and nodded in agreement. Suddenly, we heard pawsteps outside our den, but it wasn't a scent I recognized.

Fuzz gazed back at me in alarm, then nosed his way out of the den, with me poking my head out just behind. Fuzz glanced back at me, but then turned back to the cat, a sleek-furred black tom. He looked past Fuzz to me and the kits I had pushed behind me, then back at Fuzz.

"This is no place for kits. I know a place we can take them where they will be safe," he stated softly. "My name is Ravenpaw, I live nearby in a barn with another tom. He may be slightly grumpy, but I'm sure he'll come around. He took me in when I needed him and you two look like you could use a good meal."

I glanced at Fuzz and nodded my head. He turned back to the tom and nodded. "We accept your offer, but we have four kits here. How are we going to get them there?"

The tom looked puzzled for a moment. "You're right. There's only three of us and it would take too long for me to go get Barley. Can they walk yet?"

I pushed the rest of the way out of the den when he said my brother's name. "Barley? You know Barley?"

Ravenpaw looked shocked for a moment, but then nodded. "Yes. He's the cat that took me in. Why?"

I purred. "Barley is my brother. We came looking for him, but the kits decided to come see the world now, rather than in a couple of days like they should have."

Ravenpaw cocked his head to the side. "Come to think of it, Barley did mention he had a sister. You wouldn't happen to be Violet, would you?" I nodded quickly and he purred. "Barley will be glad to see you. I'll go get him. Do you think you could hang out here for a little while longer?"

Fuzz nodded and then we headed back into the den, where our kits were mewling for me. "Hush kits, everything will be okay now. Your uncle Barley is on the way and then I'll have plenty of milk for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Ravenpaw appeared when the sun was almost setting with Barley padding behind. When he saw me, his eyes lit up and he pushed his nose into my fur. "Oh, Violet, I can't believe you're here! I thought I'd never see you again." He turned to Fuzz. "And Fuzz, I thought you'd never leave your twolegs."

Fuzz shook his head. "The twolegs in the den next to us took the kits away from the cat that lived there. We couldn't let that happen to Violet. Of course, we thought they'd wait another couple of days to be born, but it's over now."

Barley nodded and nuzzled his sister's cheek again. "I missed you. Four kits! They're yours right Fuzz?" Fuzz nodded and turned to Ravenpaw. "Why didn't you tell me who it was? I would have been a lot easier to convince if you'd just told me it was my sister. I can tell you knew it was her, so don't even try and lie."

We all started laughing and Barley pressed his fur against mine. "Come, you don't need to stay out here another night. We can take the kits and make you a nice nest in the barn." We each bent down, picked up a kit, and padded away.

I never looked back on my decision to find my brother. My kits grew up knowing their parents and their uncle and I was never lonely for him again. I had a great mate in Fuzz and a good friend in Ravenpaw, who eagerly taught the kits how to hunt and fight when they were old enough. Life as a loner was difficult at times, but I would never go back to my kittypet life if it meant losing all that.


End file.
